secrets revealed
by Sesshomaru WannaBe
Summary: kagome and inuyasha reveal there love for each other but how will everyone else take it. pairings I&K M
1. Default Chapter

Kagome walks up to Inuyasha he is sitting in his usual sitting position with his arms  
  
crossed.  
  
"Inuyasha", Kagome says.  
  
"What wench", Inuyasha calmly states  
  
"I was just wondering if you would come along with me for a midnight walk and talk I  
  
have something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Ok but stay close so you wont get hurt by some demon"  
  
They started walking in silence until Kagome says, "Inuyasha we have known each other  
  
for a long time now and I think we have grown really close"  
  
a pause Kagome continued "Inuyasha I...I... I..."  
  
"What wench what do you want to say hurry up I don't got all day ya know"  
  
then almost involuntarily she said "Inuyasha I love you"  
  
Inuyasha was speechless and very shocked  
  
Kagome was surprised herself she had just told Inuyasha she loved him  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha stated 


	2. more revealed

"Kagome", Inuyasha stated  
  
"Y...yes Inuyasha", Kagome replied  
  
"I had no idea I thought you hated me for being to mean to you and always going off to  
  
see Kikyo", Inuyasha said  
  
"No Inuyasha I could never hate you have protected me so many times and at times it  
  
seemed you actually cared for me and comforted me."  
  
"But I do care for you I even think I love you"  
  
This caused Kagome to be speech less the guy that was so rude to her just said he loved  
  
her.  
  
Before Kagome could say or do anything Inuyasha said "I may act mean or rude to  
  
you but I didn't mean it I never really cared that much for the Shikon No Tama it was  
  
you I cared for and only you."  
  
"Inuyasha if you love me do you love still love Kikyo" Kagome said  
  
"I uhhhhhhhh...I don't know but if I do still love her I love you more."  
  
In Kagome's thoughts 'he can't even decipher his own emotions he does he know he  
  
truly loves me... I hope he does.'  
  
"Ummmm Kagome don't you think we should be heading back to camp Miroku or Sango  
  
might get suspicious."  
  
"No, Inuyasha I don't think we should go back to camp there isn't enough privacy there  
  
plus..."  
  
But before she could get continue she was swooped up into a passionate embrace by  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome you don't know how long I have been longing to hold you like this." **** So what do you think I fixed some things on my last chapter not much and hard to notice  
  
but I tried to fix it  
  
please review tell me if I need to fix anything on this chapter or just tell what you thought  
  
or both whatever next chapter up soon 


	3. the begining of thier relationship

Kagome was surprised by Inuyasha's sudden actions but she wasn't going to  
  
Complain she liked the affectionate side of Inuyasha not the rude side that always seemed  
  
to dislike her.  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome I cant live without you I want to know if you would become  
  
my life mate."  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha are you for real you're not just kidding around with me."  
  
Inuyasha: "Why would I kid around this is a serous matter in a demons life"  
  
Kagome: "I have been waiting for you to say those words for such a long time  
  
Inuyasha yes I will become your mate as long as you're always with me."  
  
Inuyasha lightly tilts her chin to look up at him  
  
Inuyasha: "I will always be there for you Kagome I will always be with you"  
  
He then drew her face closer to his their faces were only 2 centimeters apart.  
  
Kagome's heart was pounding this would be her first kiss but she was glad her first kiss  
  
would be with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her getting aroused from being so close it was starting to get  
  
to him and he was starting to get excited himself. He was tempted to right there  
  
and then to take her and make her his but he didn't know if she was ready but that would  
  
have to wait right now he was going to do what he had been wanting to do for so long.  
  
He moved his head closer and then it happened they were kissing. But that wasn't  
  
enough for Inuyasha so he bit at her bottom lip asking for entrance and it was as if his  
  
wishes were granted. She allowed entrance and their tongues met in midway they tasted  
  
each other and explored each other's mouths. Inuyasha was running his hands all over her  
  
body getting moans of pleasure from her. This was getting him even more excited he was  
  
going to lose control soon.  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss and said: "Kagome if you are to become my mate you  
  
know what we have to do."  
  
In Kagome's thoughts: 'I know what we have to do but am I ready' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------**** I tried to make it longer a request from tvsweetie and Darkinuyasha  
  
So please review tell me what you think and tell me if I need to change anything  
  
Thank you the people that have reviewed and keep reading  
  
Ok I don't know if this is long or short right now but the preview says small but I'm still  
  
posting everything. If it does turn out messed up I will fix it. 


	4. heating up

In Kagome's thoughts: 'I know what we have to do but am I ready'  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome I want to know what you think before anything happens."  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha give me some tome to think about this, please I just don't  
  
know if I'm ready for that right know."  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome how long will it take you to figure it out I just want to know  
  
because I want you to become my mate and soon so can you tell me."  
  
Kagome: "I don't know Inuyasha part of me says go ahead the other says don't  
  
but most of me says go ahead. Inuyasha please tell me what I should do."  
  
Inuyasha: "I think you should follow your heart and listen to what it says. I can  
  
always wait but I would rather do it sooner rather than later bat I think you should follow  
  
your heart."  
  
Kagome: "Ok Inuyasha I will take your advise and my heart says I'm ready the  
  
part that is holding me back is what will Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and my family think."  
  
Inuyasha: "who cares what they think as long as were mates, right?"  
  
Kagome: "You're right Inuyasha as long as we are mates."  
  
Inuyasha: "well lets go then we don't have all night ya know."  
  
Inuyasha then picked up Kagome bridal style and headed off towards somewhere  
  
were there is more privacy. Inuyasha spotted a nice cave and ran to the back of it where  
  
they would have the most privacy they could possibly get.  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome down on her back and passionately started kissing her. He  
  
moved from her mouth down to her neck where he continued to kiss all around receiving  
  
moans of pleasure from her. He moved back up to her lips and started taking off her  
  
clothes successfully removing her shirt and skirt. He started on her bra but couldn't get it  
  
off he got so irritated with it he just cut it with his claws revealing her smooth and  
  
developed breasts. He then moved down to remove her panties without any difficulties.  
  
After she was fully unclothed he started kissing down her body until he reached her  
  
nipple where he began to suck he was pleased when he heard moans of pleasure he was  
  
happy with this so he continued down her body. He stopped when he reached her pubic  
  
mound where he went back up her body back to her lips and kissed her yet again.  
  
Kagome was starting to get angry at Inuyasha for torturing her like this she wanted him  
  
inside her and she wasn't going to wait any longer.  
  
Kagome: "Stop torturing me Inuyasha."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------****  
  
tell me if I should change anything or add anything yet again  
  
I guess you could call that a cliffy  
  
Will Inuyasha answer her plea or will he deny and keep torturing her making her long for  
  
Inuyasha even more how about ya'll tell me you say I write so either  
  
A) Inuyasha answers her plea  
  
B)Inuyasha denies and keeps torturing her making her long for Inuyasha even more  
  
Well tell me in a review and keep reading and please review yet again  
  
Oh yea and thank you all my fateful reviewers and for those people who read and don't  
  
review shame on you. You should review so review now!  
  
Next chapter up soon don't worry 


	5. the fun is getting started

I just wanted to thank all the people that have reviewed even if they were saying it  
  
was good or it was bad they're still reviews. Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually  
  
do I'll catch up trust me I think I might put more than one chapter on if I have the chance.  
  
So keep reading and review.  
  
Chapter 5~the fun is getting started  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome, I would never torture you on purpose *growls* but I have to  
  
show you I love you."  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha please I can't stand it much longer."  
  
Inuyasha: "well the fact that I still have my clothes on is a problem. So why don't  
  
you try and solve that problem *growling yet again*.  
  
Kagome sat but was quickly pushes back down by Inuyasha. She didn't know  
  
why he did but she let it slide. She tried to sit up again but was still pushes back down.  
  
Inuyasha: "no, no, no you have to do it while laying down I want to be able to look at  
  
your magnificent body." In his thoughts 'She is perfection. Her breasts are full and  
  
lushes, I just have to touch them and own them. How could some great thing like her  
  
want something like me?'  
  
Inuyasha started nipping at her breasts rubbing them, placing the right one in his mouth  
  
sucking hard until he heard her moan with pleasure. Then he did the same with the left.  
  
They fit perfectly into his hands, like she was made for him. Next he went to her neck, so  
  
soft. He wanted to mark her very badly but he lat that go as he noticed Kagome was  
  
trying to get his pant's off.  
  
Kagome's thoughts: 'almost got his under shirt off almost got it, there! Gods look  
  
at hid muscular chest and arms I wish that they could be right next to me all the time but  
  
with everyone around that's not going to happen unless...  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when Inuyasha nipping and rubbing at her breasts  
  
again. Its not like she didn't mind she really liked it but it took her by surprise.  
  
Kagome: "Stop it Inuyasha I'm trying to finish getting your clothes off."  
  
Inuyasha: "what if I don't want you to and I like it the way it is now, huh what  
  
then."  
  
Kagome then got a very disappointed look on her face.  
  
Inuyasha: "don't get that look on your face if it will make you happy finish. I was really  
  
starting to like this but I think I will like what will happen later more * growl *.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok well that's this chapter I'm not getting anywhere am I but trust me things will get  
  
Going faster then certain things will happen (I wonder)  
  
ok well review give me advice whatever next chapter up very soon maybe I should just  
  
add my next chapter to this one. No I think I'll be lazy and wait but trust it will be up  
  
very soon. 


	6. the real fun

*~*~*~Chapter 6~*~*~*  
  
the real fun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was still trying to get Inuyasha pants down but she was having trouble  
  
because Inuyasha was lightly caressing breasts and she then she would get caught up in  
  
the pleasure and lose track of what she was doing.  
  
Kagome: "Stop it Inuyasha you said you would and plus if you keep this up it will  
  
be sunrise when something really happens."  
  
Inuyasha: "Fine if you're that desperate I'll do it myself."  
  
Inuyasha quickly took off his pants. Kagome was surprised about what he just did  
  
but she didn't care now she instead of him just seeing her she could see him.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her getting more and more aroused it was starting to drive  
  
him insane all that was going across his mind was 'I must take her now, mark her, and  
  
make her my mate.'  
  
Kagome couldn't help but feast at the sight before her eyes. She felt a slight  
  
nervous tinge in her stomach seeing how big he actually was. He moved against her legs  
  
and she spread them, allowing him to lay between them. He kissed her, long and soft. He  
  
sucked her tongue into his mouth, moaning softly. She felt him rest at the entrance to her  
  
core and she squirmed in anticipation and nervousness. Inuyasha pulled away and kissed  
  
her cheek.  
  
  
  
"This will hurt. Are you sure?" Inuyasha breathed into her ear. She wrapped her  
  
arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She knew he wouldn't hurt her on  
  
purpose and knew this was a necessary pain. She looked up at him, still panting from her  
  
previous climax, and nodded.  
  
  
  
He claimed her lips in a breath taking kiss full of emotion, then thrust into her  
  
quickly. She whimpered against his mouth, closing her eyes against the dull throb of pain  
  
inside her. It hurt just as much as she thought it would, but there was nothing to prepare  
  
her for it. She felt a tear break free and run down the side of her temple. He froze over  
  
her, waiting for her to get used to him. He was a little big for her first time and he knew  
  
he was in pain. He kissed her and continually mumbled apologies for having to hurt her.  
  
  
  
She didn't hear what he said, but was comforted by the tone of his voice. After a  
  
moment, the pain subsided and she moved slightly beneath him, hearing him stifle a  
  
moan. She could feel him within her and flexed herself along his length. He lowered his  
  
lips to hers in a quick kiss, letting loose a soft moan.  
  
  
  
After a moment, she was sure she could continue. She looked up at him and  
  
nodded, signaling she was ready. He slowly pulled out, hearing her whimper, but quickly  
  
pushed back into her, and her whimper turned into a gasp.  
  
  
  
He did this once more, this time her hips moved to meet his, allowing him deeper  
  
access. He bit her neck, not enough to draw blood, but she still felt it. She felt so good  
  
around him; he couldn't help the moan that rolled out of his mouth and against her skin.  
  
Her arms tightened around him, feeling him slide out then back in a gentle rocking  
  
motion.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome breathed, hearing him growl in reply. His youkai blood  
  
wanted to take her quickly, but for her first time, he knew better. He didn't want to hurt  
  
her more then he already had. He began to move faster into her and she moaned, thrusting  
  
her hips to equal his speed. He kept his instincts in check, but aloud himself some speed.  
  
She could feel the heat building again, but more intense then before. Both were beginning  
  
to get short of breath.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, faster. Harder." she breathed, too caught up to be embarrassed by  
  
her pleas. He moved from her neck to her lips and complied with her wishes, feeling her  
  
breath against his lips. They shared the same breath as he moved into her, hearing her  
  
pant each time. He could feel his own climax coming up, but held his back, waiting for  
  
her. Both were beginning to sweat slightly as Inuyasha continued the pace he was at,  
  
feeling her bite his bottom lip. She moaned against him, grinding her hips in time with  
  
his.  
  
As he was pulling out of her, Kagome clutched herself around him, hearing him  
  
moan against her lips. Seeing that he liked that, Kagome continued to do so. The warmth  
  
continued to build as Kagome moaned beneath him, unable to help it. "Inuyasha." she  
  
panted in time to their lovemaking. After a moment, the warmth exploded once more.  
  
Inuyasha felt her body shudder and her muscles clamp hard around him, causing him to  
  
come at the same time. He pushed deep into her, releasing his seed. At that moment, he  
  
sunk his sharp fangs into her neck, knowing she was in the throws of her climax and  
  
wouldn't feel it as much.  
  
Kagome barely felt the pain in her neck, too caught up in the explosive climax that  
  
took her. She muffled her own scream, tightening her arms and legs around him. The  
  
pleasure she felt was indescribable and she strained for breath.  
  
After she was slowly brought back down, she felt Inuyasha barely holding himself  
  
above her, his pants coming in time with hers. His forehead rested against her shoulder as  
  
he took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down as she was. His breath was cool  
  
against her skin and she closed her eyes, regaining her breath as he was.  
  
Kagome reached up and placed a hand on the back of his head, running her fingers  
  
through his slightly slick hair. He kissed her shoulder before lifting his head to look at  
  
her, and then kissed her before rolling to his side. Kagome pouted slightly when she felt  
  
him pull out but was content to lay in his arms. She nuzzled into his side, feeling one of  
  
his arms wrap around her. Kagome realized how tired she actually was and snuggled  
  
against him, asleep in a matter of minutes. Inuyasha like wise followed her into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I told you it would be up soon I wrote this one right after the last chapter.  
  
Tell me what you think And please review because reading then not reviewing is a shame  
  
and I know there is people who do so please review.  
  
I kind of messed around with this chapter made some parts different than others mostly  
  
the dialogue but that's about it so whatever  
  
keep reading and don't forget to review really I'm not kidding don't forget to review well next chapter up soon 


	7. what happens now

*~*~*~Chapter 7*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next day very comfortable then he remembered the night before.  
  
"That's right Kagome is my mate", Inuyasha whispered to himself  
  
He felt her move under him and Kagome turned over to look into Inuyasha's golden orbs.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha how are you today" Kagome said with a yawn.  
  
"How could it not be a good morning you became my mate and now we will be together for the rest of our lives. Plus there is still a lot we haven't done yet." Inuyasha purred.  
  
"Inuyasha not right now we just woke up plus I have to get home is that ok with you my mate. Later we can have some fun." Kagome sexily said  
  
"Ok but tonight is the new moon so I guess it would be better in your time. What are we waiting for lets go." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha pick up Kagome bridal style then kissed her lightly and they were off towards the well. Once at the well Inuyasha jumped in and a familiar light surrounded them.  
  
On the other side of the well Inuyasha jumped out of the well then ran out of the well house and jumped into Kagome's window like so may other times.  
  
"Ok so why did you need to do here." Inuyasha stated calmly.  
  
"Well I wanted to maybe relax for once, show you the way to use modern things, get you cleaned up, maybe get you some clothes its not that I don't like you your clothes its just that while you are here you will need the right kind of clothes so people don't think your strange and actually sleep on a bed for awhile. Trust me Inuyasha a bed is a lot more comfortable than the ground.  
  
"All I need is you by me and I am the most comfortable I will ever get and how long are we staying here I know it is safe here but it can get boring it's a good thing you don't have school anymore that way we can always be together." Inuyasha said to his mate.  
  
"Inuyasha I told you I do have school its just I am on a long break right know so I don't have any work or tests. But anyways lets get you some clothes." Said Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for not updating in awhile but I have been really busy and sorry this chapter is so short.  
  
I will update a lot more often so be ready for new chapters at any time ok  
  
Please review and keep reading and tell me what to fix and if you liked it or not And everyone that reads this better review or I may just stop writing and leave you sitting there waiting, waiting and then finally you get bored of waiting and you read another story so please review you people probably don't like waiting that much so review 


End file.
